themusicmethodfandomcom-20200214-history
Black and Yellow
"Black and Yellow" is a song by American rapper Wiz Khalifa from his third studio album, Rolling Papers. It was released on September 14, 2010, as the lead single from the album. The song was written by Khalifa, along with Stargate, who produced it. Lyrics Yeah, uh huh, you know what it is Black and yellow 4x Yeah, uh huh, you know what it is Black and yellow 4x Chorus: Yeah, uh huh, you know what it is Everything I do, I do it big Yeah, uh huh, screaming that's nothing What I pulled off the lot, that's stunting Repping my town when you see me you know everything Black and yellow 4x I put it down from the whip to my diamonds, I'm in Black and yellow 4x 1: Black stripe, yellow paint, them niggas scared of it but them hoes ain't Soon as I hit the club look at them hoes face Hit the pedal once make the floor shake Suede inside, my engine roaring It's the big boy, you know what I paid for it And I got the pedal to the metal I got you niggas checking game I'm balling out on every level Hear them haters talk but there's nothing you can tell 'em Just made a million, got another million on my schedule No love for 'em nigga breaking hearts No keys, push to start Chorus: Yeah, uh huh, you know what it is Everything I do, I do it big Yeah, uh huh screaming that's nothing What I pulled off the lot, that's stunting Repping my town when you see me you know everything Black and yellow 4x I put it down from the whip to my diamonds I'm in Black and yellow 4x 2: Got a call from my jeweler, this just in Bitches love me 'cause I'm fucking with their best friends Not a lesbian but she a freak though This ain't for one night I'm shining all week hoe. I'm sipping Cliquot and rocking yellow diamonds So many rocks up in the watch I cant tell what the time is Got a pocket full of big faces Throw it up 'cause every nigga that I'm with tailored Chorus: Yeah, uh huh, you know what it is Everything I do, I do it big Yeah, uh huh screaming that's nothing What I pulled off the lot, that's stunting Repping my town when you see me you know everything Black and yellow 4x I put it down from the whip to my diamonds I'm in Black and yellow 4x 3: Stay high like how I'm supposed to do That crowd underneath them clouds, cant get close to you And my car look unapproachable Super clean but its super mean She wanna fuck with them cats, smoke weed, count stacks, get fly, take trips and that's that Real rap, I let her get high, she wouldn't she feel that, convertible drop fill, 87 the top peel back Chorus: Yeah, uh huh, you know what it is Yeah, uh huh, you know what it is Repping my town when you see me you know everything Black and yellow 4x I put it down from the whip to my diamonds I'm in Black and yellow 4x Yeah, uh huh, you know what it is Everything I do, I do it big Yeah, uh huh screaming that's nothing What I pulled off the lot, that's stunting Repping my town when you see me you know everything Black and yellow 4x I put it down from the whip to my diamonds I'm in Black and yellow 4x G-Mix Lyrics Khalifa Yea, Uh huh, you know what it is Black and yellow x4 Yea, Uh huh, you know what it is Black and yellow x4 Wiz Khalifa Yeah, uh huh, you know what it is Everything I do, I do it big Yeah, uh huh, screaming that's nothing What I pulled off the lot, that's stunting Repping my town when you see me you know everything Black and yellow x4 I put it down from the whip to my diamonds, I'm in Black and yellow x4 Dogg Big Snoop Dogg and Wiz Khalifa See on the West Coast I'm the big Chief-a The grim reaper, maybe that, bring me back, yellow 'lac Steeler logo in the back We banging out, that Taylor gang Dub to your face baby till you say my name Don't get your clique served So much black and yellow you would think I was from Pittsburgh Encher, get yearn Chorus J I'ma bumble bee lit up like a Christmas tree Drinking Hennessy black, I'm from Tennessee Juicy J make their way on my own two Quarter mill for the Phantom, bitch I own you And that go for every G that I'm fucking with Black and yellow bitches all around me, yeah I dig In their purse, gotta get that reimburse On the bills and that purple pint of syrup And I stay Louie down to the socks Range, and watch, weed and glock Beans to pop My pants swoll with them rubber band knots I'm getting old but them rubber bands not nigga Chorus T-Pain You can catch me in my Lamborghini (black and yellow, black and yellow) I can rock it on the beat or a cappella, a cappella (uh ohh-oh uh boom) Sideways in the turning lane (turning lane yaa...) Fire flame I be burning man (burning man yaa...) Teddy Pain about to hurt the game (game) Took a break for a while I've been learning things (boom) I learned how to tell a nigga fuck you then (black and yellow, black and yellow) All I do is fucking win (win) I told you (told you) And now I'm on You thought it was over (over) You thought I was gone (gone) I'm going in, you don't have to let me, have to let me Back from the dead like I'm Machiavelli, Machiavelli (boom) Chorus Khalifa Black and yellow, all black and yellow See me now they treating me like I'm somebody special Smoking on that bud, know its me soon as they smell it You can tell I'm the one who get it not the one who sell it I grind everyday I'm balling I can't help it Niggas on that bullshit my pockets full of Celtics And them niggas hating on us get our best wishes In the club you ain't even on the guest list bitch Sound like you need to get your weight up Go to sleep rich and count another million when I wake up They wondering how I do my thang, two words, Taylor Gang Remix g-shit The champagnes poured nigga the weeds lit Little mama clothes falling like the leaves in the fall Ain't worry about your friends so bring 'em all Chorus Link *http://music.naij.com/5940-wiz-khalifa-black-yellow *http://musicpleer.co/#af6ae22621db108d3291f4cedc432a75 Category:Wiz Khalifa Songs Category:2010 Singles Category:Hip-Hop Singles Category:Pop rap Singles Category:Singles Category:Singles:A-G